


蜜月番外

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: 假结婚 [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel





	1. Chapter 1

1、

 

事后想起来，布鲁斯都是吃了这辈子第一次结婚的亏。

作为情史丰富，但对婚姻生活毫无经验的花花公子，但凡布鲁斯当时脑子清醒一点点，就会记起自己作为一个商人的本能，不管世人如何赞颂为爱奋不顾身这种傻瓜行为，像这样赤手空拳就不管不顾地纵身一跃，放在商业策略上都是不可取的自杀。

而布鲁斯人生中的明灯，几近全能的阿尔弗雷德唯独在婚姻这件事上也没办法给他太多有益建议，而且说实话，就算他有做出建议，当时正泡在蜜月期里甜晕了头的布鲁斯也未必能听得进去。

从没人告诉他这么一个赤裸裸的事实，即在婚姻一开始时定下的基调，将会决定在未来漫长的婚姻生活中到底是谁说了算这个至关紧要的问题。

这就是他，布鲁斯·韦恩，沦为可悲婚姻奴隶的所犯下的第一个失误。

 

2、

 

整件事其实在他们商量蜜月地点时已经初现了征兆。

克拉克断然以一票否决了去私人小岛的提议。不，想都别想了，他是绝对不会去那些个被布鲁斯带过不下三位数的绯闻对象去寻欢作乐的小岛度蜜月的。

布鲁斯也想到了三年里克拉克协助公关部门一起处理过无数张狗仔偷拍到的小岛派对的各种大尺度私密照，而从此刻克拉克越发不善的面色来看，那些画面很可能已经开始在他脑子里回放，立即一秒转换立场，表示都听你的，你说了算。

毕竟蜜月去哪里事小，有人跟你一起去才比较重要。

于是就决定，他们会走肯特家的风格，去夏威夷，当年乔纳森和玛莎就是在那里度的蜜月，那里还有一个家族旅馆，就是他们当年住过的，现在还在营业中。克拉克和布鲁斯也会去那里，像两个最普通的新婚夫夫，度一个普通的蜜月。

布鲁斯表示：我现在可不可以收回刚才那句话，实在不行我再买个岛……

克拉克已经转身去网上订房间了。

 

3、

等定好机票、旅馆，安排好往返行程，在他们离家前一天，布鲁斯期待的是一个激情四射的夜晚。

他躺在床上摆了半天姿势，浴袍大敞着撩到了大腿根，克拉克却还一遍一遍地在和电脑上跟别人确认一个跨国合同的细节。

布鲁斯终于忍不住开口提醒他，不管他有多么热爱工作，但现在最能打动他的老板，也就是布鲁斯本人的，是他乖乖上床来。

语气强硬中带着一丝宠溺，动作霸道中带着温柔，表情轻佻中带着深情，搭配上暧昧的气氛，怎么看都一百分的调情。

克拉克连看都没看他一眼。

“你想要我现在把你当成老板？很好，如果我的老板敢在我工作的时候只穿一件浴袍躺在床上对我露大腿，我就直接报警告他性骚扰了。”

布鲁斯默默地把腿并了起来。

夫权的沦丧，地位的滑坡，从这一刻就注定不可挽回了。

 

4、

虽然没有结过婚，但没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，布鲁斯对新婚蜜月的理解，就是两个人你侬我侬，蜜里调油，恨不得二十四小时长在一起，连呼吸空气都共享那种。

他可以妥协接受普通蜜月、普通旅馆、普通沙滩，只要蜜月对象是特定的那个人就行了。

当然，他也没期待飞机一落地，克拉克就立即进入蜜月状态，甜蜜蜜地黏在他身边，柔情似水，予取予求。

——废话，他当然期待了，不然他度蜜月是要来干什么的？！

终于他们到了夏威夷，七弯八拐地找到了那家名叫亚特兰蒂斯的旅馆。

克拉克在前台办理入住的时候就和那个发型和长相都非常狂野的旅馆老板一见如故。对方在听说克拉克的父母当年也是在这里度的蜜月，立即表示，一定要找出当年的入住记录，让他们住到那间具有独特意义的房间去。

他们俩于是兴致勃勃地跑到后面找了一个多小时，布鲁斯则从期待到郁闷到烦躁再到放弃，在旁边的小沙发上假寐补起时差来，不知不觉就睡了过去。

他模模糊糊地听见克拉克和他说话，忽然感觉自己身体凌空了。

克拉克把他轻而易举地抱了起来，朝楼上走去。

还没醒完全的布鲁斯只能下意识地揽住他肩膀，让自己像个新娘子似的被抱上楼去。

那个完全不懂读空气的亚瑟·库瑞还在后面吹口哨起哄叫好，“让你的男人看看什么是真正强壮的男子汉，克拉克！”

 

5、

克拉克心不跳气不喘地一口气把他搬上了二楼，开门，关门，把他放到床上，终于记得要挨过来亲一口。

布鲁斯还没从冲击中反应过来。无数个过去的片段从他脑海划过，布鲁斯觉得，是不是哪里不对。

刚才克拉克开门的时候，甚至是单手。

“可是，”他终于问出了口，“你是怎么做到的……”

问得没头没尾，不过对方是克拉克。

“嗯？”克拉克毫不在意地答道，“大概是我比较强壮？”

他亮出灿烂笑容，布鲁斯莫名觉得有点刺眼，“你可以再休息一下，我去放洗澡水。”

 

6、

 

关于一个常见的误解，很多人认为，男人是一种幼稚的进化不完全的动物，其实不是。

他们只是被社会有意识无意识地教化中，被灌输了更多竞争意识，已经成了本能反应，哪怕是在最不适宜的时候，那个“谁才是房间里的阿尔法”的念头都会跳出来作怪。

婚姻专家大概会建议，最好不要在你的丈夫面前说你比他更强壮，哪怕你们正在度蜜月。

尤其是当你们正在度蜜月。

然而，当了一辈子直男，才刚刚弯了不满半个月的克拉克，是没有这种敏感意识的。所以当他放好洗澡水出来，看见布鲁斯还一脸迷茫地躺在床上思考着人生，便又微微一笑，俯身去把他抱了起来。

布鲁斯在茫然里接受了他的新婚丈夫提供的全套鸳鸯浴服务，绝对是柔情似水，予取予求，当他被克拉克温柔地按倒在浴缸里，在前后夹击的刺激下射出来，再次清理过后，晕乎乎地又一次被抱了出去，在克拉克温柔的呢喃里相拥着睡去的前一秒，那个想法就不请自来地蹦了出来。

……他是不是被克拉克默认归到了在这段关系里需要被照顾被关爱的那一方了？

 

7、

在他理性的那一面，布鲁斯知道自己应该高兴，你爱的人也爱你，想要随时随地地照顾你，这样的两情相悦是极少数人才能有的好运气。

但，再说一次，愚蠢的潜移默化的雄性竞争本能，让他有点难以接受，即自己居然会被克拉克认为是这一段婚姻里更弱势更需要被好好照顾的那一方。

明明无论从社会地位、财富、体格甚至是年龄阅历等各个方面，他才更应该承担起整个婚姻的顶梁柱的作用，由他来照顾克拉克才对。

他决定要利用这个蜜月，小心地旁敲侧击，润物无声，不留痕迹地把克拉克的这个错误想法给纠正过来。

这个决心持续了不到八小时。

第二天早上，他在克拉克热情的早晨叫醒服务中硬梆梆地醒过来，还没来得及消化克拉克含着他吞吐的模样，就已经被克拉克骑上来，又来了蜜月性爱第二发。

这才是他期待中的蜜月活动嘛，布鲁斯如此满意地想，果断无视了连续两场高强度性爱导致隐隐酸痛的腰背。

 

8、

他们理直气壮地腻乎到中午才下楼吃饭。当布鲁斯起身去拿盘子，并因起身太快撞到桌子一角发出嘶声时，克拉克下意识地伸手扶住他的腰，还担心地捏了捏。

布鲁斯一转身就看见亚瑟在对克拉克挤眉弄眼，那种男人之间彼此心照的揶揄。

“我能理解，蜜月嘛，”布鲁斯听见他对克拉克低声说，“不过你也该照顾一下你家那位，他毕竟没有你年轻了。”

克拉克一直对所有人不分青红皂白地认为是布鲁斯包养他这件事有点在意，在之前，布鲁斯始终不太能体会他的纠结。

毕竟他们都知道媒体是怎么样的一种怪物。在他们爆出求婚新闻时，媒体天天猜他们什么时候有婚礼，一等他们结婚了，就有媒体开始开局赌他们什么时候会离婚？来自堪萨斯的农场男孩能迷住他们的花花公子多久，是不是度完蜜月回来就该被踢出韦恩庄园了？

直到此刻，面对完全不知道谁是布鲁斯·韦恩也不在乎他到底有几个亿的亚瑟，布鲁斯完全丧失了“亿万富翁”+“花花公子”滤镜加成，他才第一次意识到，在完全不知道他们是谁的外人看来，克拉克很可能才是更有优势那一个。

克拉克更年轻、更强壮，也比布鲁斯更有居家好丈夫的派头，也总是更耐心，更温柔，在他成长的过程里，他还有一对堪称幸福楷模的父母作为未来婚姻家庭生活的参考。

而布鲁斯相比之下简直一点优势也没有。不说父母早逝给他留下的心灵创伤，单说他那四个儿子，将来分家产时就是严重的劣势——且乐观地估计他们的婚姻能持续到克拉克要分他遗产那时好了。

见鬼，就算是那些认识他的人（包括前女友）也都同意，布鲁斯毫无疑问可以是一个好情人，但他可从来就不是一个当丈夫的材料。

他自己就是他婚姻的最大阻碍，布鲁斯震惊地意识到了这一点。

危机意识，徐徐升起。


	2. Chapter 2

9、

 

忽如其来的顿悟，让布鲁斯接下来一整天的心情都处于一个微妙的状态。

连同他看克拉克的感觉都不太一样了。

自从结婚后他看克拉克总会自带一圈愉悦的圣光，上面还要打上一个巨大的“我的！”盖戳。

现在他看着克拉克，圣光还在，但看着看着，那个“我的”后面那个感叹号脑袋上就会慢慢地跑出一个不确定的小弯钩。

克拉克和他结婚，本来不过是权宜之计，之后也是弄假成真顺水推舟，这段感情的新鲜度总会过去的，那时克拉克就会发现他完全不是个合适的结婚对象，作为丈夫更是一塌糊涂，以克拉克的坦诚个性，一定是要和他谈分手的，到时候要怎么办？

从结婚到现在这小半个月，他们在一起的时间里，除了工作就是上床，都没怎么好好谈过，基本就是把原来的上下级模式复制了一套，只是多了卧室模式。这个蜜月假期，也是他们第一次在没有家人、工作的环绕下，也不需要面对他们原来的上下级关系，首次只作为布鲁斯和克拉克两个人的相处时间。

布鲁斯本来把这个当成一个奖励，现在他觉得这就是一个陷阱，一个把他打回原型的阴谋。要是蜜月还没结束，克拉克就发现布鲁斯其实完全不是他所期待的那个丈夫，也给不了他期待的那种普通的家庭生活，那该怎么办？

布鲁斯站在街角，看着克拉克为路上偶遇的小女孩采摘素馨花编成花环，笑容比天空中的太阳更灿烂，感觉到自己的心脏都因为一股渴求和恐惧的刺痛而紧缩起来了。

 

10、

 

“你还好吗？”到了晚上，一克拉克也终于发现了他的不对。“你不喜欢今天的活动吗？”

这一整天，他们其实什么也没干，就是像所有普通游客一样，午觉起来后在大街上闲晃了一圈，逛了逛卖小纪念品和手工艺品的小店，接着散步到海边悠哉悠哉地看了落日。

布鲁斯不能说他不享受这种悠闲，特别是有克拉克在身边，正像他期望的那样百依百顺，温柔似水。夕阳下他的侧面剪影如梦如幻。布鲁斯想要去拥抱他，亲吻那微笑的唇角，同时又有一个冲动想把他藏起来，对全世界宣布自己的独占权。

蜜月大概是要把他脑子烧坏了。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克还在担心地看着他，“你不喜欢我做的行程吗？我就知道，那些活动对你来说太普通了。”

不，我喜欢，是的，我讨厌。特别这一切都一直在提醒我，我们之间有多么不同。

普通如今已是布鲁斯最深恶痛绝的一个词了。

可恨的普通，但那就是克拉克想要的，从他执意选择夏威夷度蜜月就知道了。毫无疑问，他向往的婚姻，就是他父母那种，普通人的相守相依靠，相濡以沫，日常的柴米油盐。

布鲁斯和普通的家庭生活一点也搭不上边。

他和有偷窃癖的超级名模谈恋爱，还和国际恐怖分子的女儿生了个孩子。

克拉克之前怎么形容他的家庭关系来着，非常有问题。

而克拉克就在他身边，那么普通，同时又那么光芒四射。

哪怕是现在，克拉克也还有可以逃跑的机会。结婚了还可以离婚，反正克拉克又不在乎也不想要他的钱，他还蠢到让克拉克签了那个婚前协议，现在克拉克可以随时拿那个出来甩布鲁斯一脸就潇洒走人了。布鲁斯身上唯一能吸引他的不过是……是什么来着？

蜜月恐慌，缓缓升级。

 

11、

 

“布鲁斯？”

他眨了眨眼，回过神来，克拉克还在耐心地等着他的回答。有时候克拉克真的是太耐心了。

完了，布鲁斯绝望地想，他都开始因为克拉克的优点而动怒了，为什么克拉克就一定要那么完美，他就不能稍微有点缺点，好让布鲁斯看起来没那么糟糕吗？

“也没什么，”布鲁斯回答，吞咽下嘴里恐惧带来的酸苦。“只是有点无聊罢了。你知道我不是那种手拉手逛街的类型。”

“我知道，”克拉克说，握了握他的手，“可是蜜月不就是做一些平时不会做的粘粘糊糊的事情吗？”

布鲁斯岔开话题。“对不起，我可能还在倒时差，所以情绪不高。明天我们要去哪里？”

克拉克脸色一亮，然后又黯淡下去。“呃，我本来打算去火山公园徒步，但你可能也不太喜欢那么普通的活动，对吧？”

面对那些明显是无法靠回避解决的问题，每个人都有不同的应对方式。克拉克会选择迎头而上，开诚布公地直面结果。又一个他比布鲁斯更擅长婚姻生活的证据。

“不，没关系，”布鲁斯勉强答道，“就只是，你觉得好就行了。”

“只有我觉得好可不行，”克拉克说，他严肃了一点。“布鲁斯，我们现在是伴侣，不再是只有你或我一个人了。”

在他们身后折腾烧烤架的亚瑟发出一个噗哧笑声。

“我倒是有一个点子。”他举着烤叉说，“我在那边山里还有一个小木屋，就是有点偏僻，不过正适合你们度蜜月的人，基本没人会去那里，动物倒是不少。你们可以干什么都行，只要别太激烈把我的房子拆了就好。”

克拉克转回头，充满希望地看着布鲁斯。“你觉得这样会好一点吗？”

布鲁斯怎么可能对那双眼睛说不。

 

12、

 

亚瑟事先警告了他们，去那里至少有相当一段路是没有人迹的原始丛林，gps信号也微弱到几乎不能用，只能靠最原始的指南针和地图。因此他们出发前也做好了全部登山准备。

不过再多的准备，也总难免意外。克拉克预备了会在丛林里遭遇蝙蝠、蜘蛛、壁虎等等常规雨林动物，唯独漏算了另一种灵长类。

他们停在溪涧处洗脸并取水，布鲁斯走到前面一点去查探地形，克拉克打开地图想看看他们还有多久能到目的地，那个猴子忽然跳下来，直接把地图抢走了。

这袭击发生和结束得都太快，克拉克只能目瞪口呆地看着猴子远去的屁股发怔。

布鲁斯回来时知道发生了什么也愣了一会。

“没有地图，我们就没办法找到那里了。”他说，“趁着还记得回去的路，抓紧时间往回走吧。”

克拉克有点不甘心。他们走到了好几个小时，已经接近半程。最重要的，这一路上布鲁斯虽然没有说太高兴，但至少比昨天要投入了。他不愿意就这么放弃。“我觉得我还记得后面的路，”他说，“现在返回，到了旅馆也是晚上了。我们应该继续向前走的。”

“你觉得你记得，还是你真的记得？”布鲁斯冷静地问，“克拉克，在原始丛林里这种事不能凭感觉。”

“我记得。”克拉克说。“在地图被抢走前，我已经把后面的路都记住了。”

 

13、

结果克拉克并没有自己以为的那种超级记忆，匆匆几眼只让他记住了个大概，当他们走完了四分之三，后面就开始出问题了。

布鲁斯走到那棵他们已经是第三次经过的大树前，摸了一下之前他用匕首做上去的标记，摇了摇头。

“这一次，我们换另一个方向。”他说。

他没有指责克拉克，也没有说其他多余的话，但哪怕是他语气里最轻微的那一点失望，已经差不多压倒克拉克了。

越是在压力之下，布鲁斯就越能控制他的情绪，更冷静地处理问题。反过来，克拉克并没有那么完美的情绪控制能力。

从他们开始迷路之后，布鲁斯就没再怎么说话。已经超过了他们预定的抵达时间，天色渐暗，而那栋小屋依旧还不知道在密林中的何处隐藏着。

在沉默里，克拉克的沮丧一点点累积，几乎要把他压垮了。

“你一定觉得我傻透了，”他自暴自弃地开口说，“这个蜜月，还有我的蜜月计划，对你来说都太无聊了。”

前面布鲁斯的脚步顿了顿，又头也不回地继续向前，“我只是希望我们一开始就选择去私人小岛，至少在那里不会迷路。”

“别再说你的那个小岛了。”克拉克恼火地说，他深吸口气，压下怒火。“我知道了，是我太无聊了对吧，说实话吧，我知道我自己不是什么有趣的人。我还搞砸了这一整天，说不定整个蜜月都是，你完全有权力生气。”

布鲁斯终于停下来，愕然地看了他一眼。“什么？我不——”

一阵悦耳的风铃声打断了他想说的话，穿过丛林叮叮咚咚传来。在林中空地上，赫然就是他们在找的那栋白色木屋。

 

14、

他们婚后的第一次争吵，就这么半途而止。但克拉克并不觉得，他们中的任何人会认为那件事就过去了。那个火花只是潜伏下来，等着下一次的爆发机会。

亚瑟的这栋小屋，说是木屋，其实结构上更接近凉亭，一楼用于厨房还算有完整的四面墙，二楼就完全是开放式的，从外面能一清二楚地看见房间中的大床，只有若隐若现的纱窗，连窗帘都没有。

连淋浴间也是完全户外，普通成年男子站在里面，木制的围栏只能勉强挡住下半身。怪不得亚瑟会说，他们想干什么都行，反正这种开放结构，不干什么也是会被动物们看光光的。

克拉克正在淋浴间里摆弄着那个有点问题的热水器，好不容易让它正常工作，就听见布鲁斯接近的脚步声。

他不自然地退出了淋浴间，让布鲁斯进去。“热水已经可以用了。你先洗澡吧，我去看看厨房——”

布鲁斯拉住了他。“克拉克，”他说，“我并没有在生气。”

“我知道，”克拉克生硬地说，“是我在生自己的气。”

布鲁斯安静地看着他，他的手掌心稳定地贴着克拉克的皮肤，那一点熟悉的温热让克拉克眼睛忽然泛热。

“我承认迷路是我的错，我不该一意孤行，我们应该在那里就返回的。可我只是不甘心，”他吞咽了一下，“我今天本来很高兴的，因为你又是你了。”

“又是我？”布鲁斯嗤笑一声，“我本来就是我。”

“你昨天一直都心不在焉的，”克拉克指出，“我知道你可能不喜欢这次旅行，我只是想让你更投入一点罢了，我真的希望你也能和我一样觉得有趣——”

他的话突兀地断了，布鲁斯俯身过来，猛地吻住了他，一并将他所有的不安都席卷而去。


	3. Chapter 3

前方有SB肉

15、

天完全黑下来了。四下里的风声虫声鸟兽声，织就了一张比夜晚更浓密的网，把人牢牢笼在下面。

一只浑身碧绿脑门上带着三个小红点的壁虎无声地出现门廊上，差点撞到了门前并排着的两双光脚丫，又毫不怯生地爬过他们的脚背跑掉了。

克拉克把头靠在布鲁斯肩上，他们之前快速地在用完热水之前分别洗了澡，小屋里只有最普通的肥皂。是以他们俩现在闻起来是一模一样的廉价肥皂味。

他压抑着想把鼻子埋到布鲁斯肩颈里闻嗅的冲动，现在布鲁斯闻起来又家常又清爽，还混着一点他自己的独特温暖的气息。那让克拉克产生了一种错觉，好像此刻他不再是那个花花世界众星捧月万人竞相追逐的亿万富翁，只属于他一个人。

“我们可以提前结束这个旅行，”克拉克闷闷地说，他还是没忍住，把鼻子顶在了布鲁斯的肩膀上，声音含糊地传出来，让人有种他在撒娇的错觉。“如果你真的觉得很没意思，我们可以去别的地方，任何你想去的地方。你不喜欢这里，对不对？”

只有傻子才会在这种时候说真话，布鲁斯只是在遭遇蜜月危机，又没有智商清零。

“我只是觉得，蜜月应该是只有我们两个人，”他字斟句酌地回答，“比如像现在。现在就很好。”

克拉克又用脑袋蹭了蹭他，一条胳膊也圈了过来，布鲁斯知道他答对了。

“那既然我们都没问题了，现在是不是可以结束在这里被蚊子咬的谈话，”他毫不掩饰地将手落在克拉克的腰臀后，施以不轻不重的挤压。“直接跳到蜜月时间，嗯？”

克拉克忍着笑，顺从地被他拉起来，刚要朝楼上走，却被布鲁斯拦腰抱了起来。克拉克反射性地抱住了布鲁斯的肩膀，瞪大眼睛看着缓缓露出一个坏笑的布鲁斯。

“既然我们落到了这个荒无人迹的原始丛林里，根本没人知道我们在这里干什么。现在我要把你带上楼，然后无所不用其极地蹂躏你，占有你，”布鲁斯宣布道，“你还有什么要说的？”

克拉克的双手在布鲁斯的肩膀上收紧了一点，“润滑剂和安全套在我背包里。”

 

16、

 

后来回顾起来，他们都一致同意，那一次横抱尝试之所以会彻头彻尾的失败，有很多客观和主观的因素。

比如说那年久失修、吱嘎作响的木楼梯，昏暗的灯光，还有狭窄的楼道，甚至还有那只忽然就从纱窗缝隙闯进来把他们吓一跳的蝙蝠也有不可推卸的责任，不过最关键的一点是——

“我是个强壮的成年男子，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，他从水盆里捞起浸透了冷水的毛巾，扭干之后平摊到布鲁斯的腰部。布鲁斯在闪到腰之后已经被他勒令趴到床上不许动，“我和你抱惯了的那些超模们可不是一个体重量级。”他强调道。

每次克拉克一强调他过去那些绯闻，布鲁斯都会被他语气里那点藏不住的阴森弄得一边窃喜一边七上八下的。如果是他之前那些超模前任们，顶多扇他巴掌或刷爆他给的副卡，但克拉克真的发起火来的破坏力，布鲁斯至今没有真正领教过。

“我只是——”

“不习惯抱一个比你更强壮的男人，我知道，”克拉克说，把那不安分想抬起来的脑袋无情地摁了回去。“我建议你下次再这么做之前也要先想清楚。”

“你一直在强调你比我强壮。”布鲁斯闷在枕头里说，“我没觉得你有比我壮多少。还是你觉得我因此就需要被你照顾？”

克拉克正给他换毛巾的动作停了下来，布鲁斯也才意识到自己把心里话说出来了。

“为什么你会这么想？”克拉克听起来是真的困惑。“我不……”

他们各怀心思地沉默了片刻。

“你不喜欢我照顾你？”

“当然不是。”布鲁斯否认得飞快。

“那就是你不喜欢我比你强壮？”

布鲁斯莫名地感觉脑后一阵冷飕飕的发寒，本能告诉他，这一次回答错误问题会很严重。

“这和你无关，”布鲁斯不想承认这全是某个愚蠢的雄性竞争意识作祟，“只是，从传统的观念来看，我才是那个更应该承担起照顾你的角色的人——”完蛋，他意识到他跳出一个坑紧跟着又给自己挖了一个坑。

“哦，真的？”克拉克说，“因为你更富有？更年长？还有什么，更有恋爱经验？因此你认为你有权利在我们的婚姻里充当那个养家糊口兼一家之主的角色？如果你认为我们在工作中的从属关系会自然地在婚姻中顺延下来，我建议你还是再想想清楚。”

理智告诉他这个时候最好还是表示同意不要继续进行这个讨论更好，但布鲁斯还是没忍住。“我不知道你到底期待我在婚姻中是什么样子，你也早知道我是什么样的人，我习惯了独断专行，不止是在工作中，在私人生活同样也是如此。”

他勉强地越过肩膀看着克拉克，“我不会只是结了婚就变成一个更可亲更温柔的人。我也没办法在街头和偶遇的小孩子说笑，逗他们开心，我甚至连放下身段讨好你妈妈都做不到。”

克拉克张了张嘴。“我不想让你改变，布鲁斯，”他说，“我喜欢的本来就是这个样子的你。如果我想要另一个人，为什么我要和你结婚呢？”

“因为是我把你拽进来的，我利用了那个闹剧，让你只能和我结婚。”布鲁斯提醒他。“然后你发现你可以忍受这个婚姻，我们才决定让它变成真的，记得吗？”

“布鲁斯……”

“你为我工作，但你从来也没有喜欢过非工作状态的我。你讨厌那个我。要说你会喜欢我什么地方，大概就是在我工作的时候了？”

“那倒是真的。”克拉克承认。“我确实更喜欢你专注做什么的样子。那非常的……有魅力，比你当花花公子到处乱放电时讨人喜欢多了。”

布鲁斯本来还想说什么，被这句忽然的坦白惊得全给忘了。“什么？”

在他的炯炯目光下，克拉克莫名脸红起来。“不，别想歪了，我说的不是那种意思……而且我也不是没有别的选择。实际上，就在我妈妈过来那个周末，我想过要对她坦白，取消整件事，我也想过辞职然后过去大都会——”

“大都会。”布鲁斯机械地重复。

“露易丝建议我去找她，提供了我另一个……选择，虽然我当时拒绝了，但之后我也不是没有动过那个念头。”克拉克说得那么轻描淡写，就好像这只是什么无关紧要的事，布鲁斯已经彻底从内到外地冻结到某个点上。“你也知道，如果是假装在一起生活的话，我和露易丝会更容易一些。”

是啊，他的前女友，也是他最好的朋友，平时无处不在就已经够让布鲁斯不爽了，现在居然连蜜月期都还是阴魂不散。“那为什么你不同意她的建议，如果一切都那么顺理成章？”他听见自己冷冰冰地说，“就因为和我上了床？我又不是什么未经人事的小处女，跟你打过一炮就需要你对我负责。”

他翻身想坐起来，好远离克拉克，让自己有空间将心中某个黑洞里喷涌而出的愤恨和恶意武装起更多冰冷的盔甲，但克拉克更快地把他摁了回去。“别动，至少要冷敷半小时。”

布鲁斯把脸砸进枕头里，枕头套透着一股霉味，房间也弥漫着一股丛林涌入的潮气，但他已经心灰意冷得甚至无心计较这些。

克拉克在他身后窸窸窣窣地动作，那条湿答答的毛巾被拿走了，克拉克的手掌正沿着腰际，检查肌肉是否有后续的肿胀。

“我觉得情况还好，没有肿起来，应该只是轻微的肌肉扭伤。”他一边检查一边说，将双手掌根落在腰两侧，轻轻按压。布鲁斯非常不合时宜地感觉到他掌心热烘烘熨烫着所触及的那处皮肤，咬住嘴唇内侧压回去一声呻吟。“我这样你会有感觉吗？痛吗？”

布鲁斯只是晃了晃头，克拉克还在检查他，双手都散发着宜人的热度，布鲁斯有点绝望地想，这真是最不合适的性唤起时间了。他相当肯定克拉克并没有意识到自己的动作可能被解读为其他意味——

当一个轻柔的吻落在他赤裸的腰部时，布鲁斯僵硬住了。

 

17、

 

“你从来就不喜欢露易丝，”克拉克嘀咕说，他的气息随着话语喷到布鲁斯的后腰那一点皮肤上，“你知道我们只是朋友。有时候我觉得你们俩才有共同话题，她说我偏向你，你又说我偏向她。真该给你们专门挑一天让你们俩能争出个输赢。”

布鲁斯还有闲暇在心里吐槽一句谁会喜欢自己最大的情敌，但所有的杂乱心思马上就又被落下的另一个亲吻挤走了。

“我知道你喜欢我更早一点，也许我后知后觉，但这也不意味着我就一点感觉都没有吧。”伴随赌气似的声明，又一个吻落在他脊椎中间，像星星之火落入干燥的荒野。布鲁斯咬住了嘴唇，却无法压抑自己发热起来的身体。“公平说来，我才刚刚踏入这段关系，难道你不能给我多一点时间让我适应吗？”

布鲁斯又紧绷了一点，随即他放弃般地叹了口气。“对不起，”他对着枕头咕哝，“我并不是……”

“指责我把你当成最方便的结婚工具？”克拉克说，“觉得你自己对我来说什么也不是？我都不知道该对哪一个更生气比较好。”

和他隐含怒意的的语气相异的是他依旧轻柔的动作。克拉克温热的双手落在他的腰臀部，握住那段柔韧的腰，感受着其下肌肉的力度，继续用力，一点点推揉。他手掌下的这具躯体很快就被他揉得又放松又柔软。布鲁斯紧咬住口腔内侧，还是几丝哼声泄露出来。

“克拉克，”他声音紧绷地开口，“我不认为用性爱能解决问题——”

“你刚刚说要蹂躏我占有我，布鲁斯，”克拉克慢吞吞地说，“但你自己把机会拱手相让了。我看不出我为什么要白白错过。”

他伏下身来，鼻尖亲昵地蹭过布鲁斯的后颈，湿滑的舌头舔了他一口，轻咬着那里的一小块肌肤。“还是你有不同的意见，韦恩先生？”

布鲁斯闷哼着在床单上磨蹭他已经硬得发疼的勃起，克拉克笑着再舔了他一口。“我就当这是同意的表示了。”

 

克拉克那天生温柔的个性，很容易给别人哪怕是那些真正了解他的人造成一定的欺骗性。布鲁斯总是要在克拉克认真地用上足以压制他的力量和技巧时，才会想起来他实际上有多么强壮。

以及多么擅长征服。

不过这次克拉克似乎还顾忌着他的腰，并没有立即压上来，一只手还在不紧不慢地在他大腿内侧和屁股上四处巡游，似乎毫无目的性地揉捏和挤压着。他的慢性子反而让布鲁斯更硬了，他呻吟着舒展了一下双腿，更有暗示性地对着身后人敞开着自己。

两根带着润滑剂的手指侵入了他的入口，并缓慢而温柔地开始扩张。布鲁斯难耐地朝后扭动，想让它们能进入更深。但克拉克按住他，手指也忽然都撤了出去，然后一条胳膊从后面把他捞了起来，克拉克把他轻轻松松地翻转了个身，把自己挤进了布鲁斯大张的双腿间。

“仰卧的姿势对你的腰更好过一点。”他解释道，布鲁斯想嗤之以鼻，但克拉克已经把自己的阴茎缓缓地推了进来。布鲁斯喘息着适应他的进入，双眼在沉重欲望中几乎失了焦距，等他终于对上克拉克的视线，后者微微低头，他的双手牢牢地把握着布鲁斯的腰。

“看，这样，”他轻声细语道，一个大力顶撞，布鲁斯被他顶得浑身发颤，却连动也不能动，完全落在克拉克的掌握中，“这样你就不用担心腰伤了。”

“你能这么就靠后面射出来吗，布鲁斯？想试试看吗？”

布鲁斯又挫败又亢奋地呻吟着，快感在积累，他想要伸手去前面他最渴望的地方，却被克拉克的一个眼神定住了，只能徒劳地抓紧身下的床单断断续续的喘息着。克拉克在他后方的挺动也只是轻轻浅浅，不紧不慢地变换着角度抽插顶撞，如隔靴搔痒。

“操，克拉克！”

克拉克低头望着他，眼神转为温柔，嘴唇微分，几乎像要吐露一句爱语，但下一秒他又把布鲁斯在在欲望中扭动的身体压了下去。他把他握得那么紧，温柔又绝对强硬地掌握着节奏，布鲁斯怀疑自己后腰已经被捏出了青紫，奇怪的是这个念头反而令他更亢奋了。

“嘘，这可对你的腰不好，”克拉克说着猛地一沉腰，布鲁斯几乎被他顶得撞回床上。克拉克压下来，堵上他嘴唇，把他的嘶喊都攫取走了。同时他开始猛烈而毫无保留地撞击着布鲁斯，当他终于大发善心地腾出一只手握上布鲁斯的前端，只撸动了一下，布鲁斯就猛烈地高潮了。

 

18、

他模糊地感觉到克拉克也射了出来，翻到旁边去，拿掉安全套打结丢到房间角落的垃圾桶里，因为准确的空心入篮发出一个幼稚的得意哼声。

然后他又回来了，抵着布鲁斯的肩膀蹭了蹭，手掌还附在布鲁斯腰上抚摸。

布鲁斯还徘徊在余韵中的大脑也重新开始运作。

“你刚才叫我韦恩先生。”而且不是第一次了，之前克拉克在床上也有这么叫过他一次。

“嗯哼。”

“你只有在工作的时候才会那么叫我。”

克拉克又对着他肩膀哼了一声。布鲁斯脑子里的齿轮一点一点对上了。

“你觉得我在工作时很有魅力，甚至让你想入非非。”就连说出来他自己都觉得不可思议，“那个专业性的声明呢？”

克拉克和他对上视线，笑得狡黠。“我说要在工作场合保持专业，又没说我自己就不会想啊。你在工作的时候掌控一切的样子，实在是……很迷人。但我绝对不会真的在办公室做什么，所以，那个声明还是成立。”

布鲁斯抓了一把那依靠在他胸前的卷毛，但没舍得真推开。“你知道你有时候比我还独断专行吗？”他抱怨道。“什么都是你说了算，难道我就不能也定规矩吗？”

克拉克只是笑着凑过来亲他，布鲁斯那半真半假的抱怨也就抛到九霄云外去了。

他们又互相依偎着躺了一会，四周只有彼此的呼吸和虫声嘶鸣。

“我承认选择这里是我的私心。”克拉克坦白道，“你和我几乎是两个世界的人，布鲁斯，别否认，你从出生起就属于那个纸醉金迷的上流社会，而我就算和你结婚了，我一辈子也都是堪萨斯来的那个无名小卒。”

“你不喜欢我的那个世界。”布鲁斯陈述道。

“我只是不喜欢你在那个世界扮演的那个花花公子的角色，”克拉克说，“我并不是在要求你为了我改变什么。我只是想，哪怕有那么一次也好，能把你拉进我的世界那么一会，我们就只是非常普通的一对伴侣，就是这样。”

布鲁斯几乎不能控制自己嘴角的上扬弧度，他的手指缠绕在克拉克的卷发中，把他拉拽上来亲了一口。

“我会考虑的，但你得先告诉我，在你的世界我们是怎么样的？至少会有足够的热水，或更少的蚊子？或者在十年或二十年之后，你也会在我身边，记得给我放洗澡水？”最后一句话说出来时他几乎屏住了呼吸。

克拉克顿了顿，看起来也在思考着，“好啊。”

 

19、

布鲁斯吞咽了一下，他胸口爆开了一波炙热，好像有人在那里投下一小颗核弹。而始作俑者还那么无辜地看着他，好像完全不知道自己刚刚承诺了什么。

那股可怕的独占欲又燃烧起来，布鲁斯想要抓住他，狠狠亲吻他，蹂躏他，或者把他关起来，对他做出所有不可告人的事……

布鲁斯挥走那些一不留神就跑向了五十度灰的念头，先实现第一步，在那微微嘟起来等着被人亲吻的嘴唇狠狠亲下去。

“以后不许在卧室里说要告我性骚扰。”他抵着那微笑的嘴唇弧度说，边亲还不忘记要抓住机会讨价还价。“我在卧室想对你干什么就干什么。”

克拉克反过来亲了他一口，“那你也不能在我工作的时候故意露大腿干扰我。”

布鲁斯便又恶狠狠地亲回去：“以后不许把工作带进卧室里。”

克拉克这次没立即回答，布鲁斯等了一会，用鼻子蹭蹭他，“嗯，还有呢？不跟我讨价还价啦？”

“你可以在卧室里做什么都行，我也不会再把工作带回家。”克拉克下了结论，“但在工作场合，还是必须保持专业性。工作时间和私人时间要区分分明。这就是规矩，我绝对不要在工作时间也跟你腻腻乎乎，然后所有人都开始认定我从一开始就靠睡上位的。”

好吧，布鲁斯非常务实地想，人有时候需要现实一点，也不可能事事都一步到位十全十美，他可以接受这一点小小的妥协，只要对应的甜头足够。未来还那么长，他总会找到机会一点点攻破克拉克那些条条框框的。

眼下最重要的是享受他们的蜜月时光。

 

20、

之后的假期过得很快，一转眼就到了他们该回程的时间了。

布鲁斯走回房间，正想告诉克拉克他们可以出发了，却发现整个房间已经不是他出去时的模样了。

“这是肯特家结束蜜月的特殊仪式吗？”他谨慎地站在门口问。房内，克拉克两颊红润，眼睛闪闪发亮，浑身依旧洋溢着一股让人想一口吃掉他的可爱甜蜜，当然你要先忽略他脚边那整个被翻倒过来的巨大木床。

“我找到了，”他喜气洋洋地说，布鲁斯走过去看到底什么宝藏让他这么大动干戈。哦。

在床底下的一块木地板上，刻着“玛莎&乔纳森·肯特”的字样，底下还有一串已经磨得差不多的日期。

“爸之前跟我说过这个，”克拉克说，“我一直想着，有一天我说不定也能……”余下的半句话带着期翼，轻飘飘地落在他们之间的空气里。

布鲁斯用一秒的时间在内心吐槽了一把这种上个世纪的乡土浪漫情调，还有这种到此一游的做法多么不切实际。但他望向克拉克，所有念头都融化于那双满是渴望的狗狗眼。

“好吧，”布鲁斯妥协了（又一次），“但要快，我不认为亚瑟会赞同我们这种破坏他个人财产的行为。”

当然，在他们把床放回去，恢复好现场时，布鲁斯已经计划好一回到哥谭，他就会派律师过来谈判相关收购事宜。

他会开出没人能拒绝的条件，唯一的要求是，只要韦恩集团还存在一天，这一个小旅馆二楼蜜月套房地板上的那个“克拉克&布鲁斯”就会在那里。

布鲁斯不会说永远，但他会竭尽所能。

 

end


End file.
